monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clawdeen Wolf
,,Weź mój portfel, moje książki, moje kolczyki, laptop, telefon, torebkę do makijażu i moje bransoletki."- Clawdeen w Sierść będzie fruwać Osobowość Clawdeen jest przyjacielska, żartobliwa, a przede wszystkim modna. Jest modna, więc chce projektować ubrania, ubiera się też dosyć... dopasowanie. Klasyczny potwór W wielu książkach podawane jest iż wilkołakiem stać może się jedynie człowiek płci męskiej, co jest NIE thumb|223pxPRAWDĄ. Nielicznie podane zostały przykłady, gdy wilkołakiem stały się kobiety i dzieci. Współcześnie idea kobiety-wilczycy jest jednak bardziej inspirująca dla twórców i pisarzy gdyż taka postać jest całkiem często spotykana. Relacje Przyjaciele Clawdeen nie ma problemów ze znalezieniem przyjaciół, ale jej najlepsze przyjaciółki to Draculaura i Frankie Stein. Miłość Clawdeen nie ma stałej miłości. Woli flirtować z wieloma chłopakami. Rodzina Z książki Monster High 3 wiemy następujące rzeczy: Clawdeen ma jedną siostrę Howleen (Leena) oraz 5 braci: Clawd (Claud), Howlminton(Rocks), Howldon (Don), Howie i Clawnor(Nino). Jej i jej rodzeństwa matka nazywa się Harriet, a ojciec Clawrk (Clark). Imiona Clawdeen oraz jej rodzeństwa zaczynają się na claw - ang. pazur (Clawdeen, Clawnor, Clawrk ,Clawd ) oraz howl - ang. wyć (Howleen, Howldon, Howlminton). Tylko je matka i jeden brat (Howie)nie mają specjalnego imiona. Nieoficjalnie ma też więcej sióstr wymyślonych prez fanki: Cinder Wolf, Clawdia Wolf, Clawdie Wolf, Clawra Wolf, Cloudeen Wolf, Howleen D. Wolf, Molissa, Clawrissa, Rosaelle, Vivi`anna, Anna`lisa. Zwierzę Jej zwierzątko to Crescent, po angielsku półksiężyc. Clawdeen mówi, że jest tak samo puchaty jak ona. Jest kotkiem alfa, i jest fioletowy. Stroje Styl W każdym stroju Clawdeen zawsze musi być trochę złota lub fioletu.Często Clawdeen ma na sobie więcej niż dwa dodatki,ale potrafi sobie poradzić również bez nich.Na różne okazje Clawdeen lubi zmieniać fryzurę.Czasami dodaje do fryzury,zazwyczaj neonowy kolor.Makijaż jest zależny od rodzaju uczesania i koloru ubrań które zakłada. Zwykły Clawdeen na codzień chodzi w rozpuszczonych włosach. Zakłada różne bajeranckie dodatki jak np.: złote kolczyki, świetny pasek i futerko. Jej ubranie codzienne to różowa bluzka w zeberkę, krótka czarna kurteczka, fioletowa spódnica mini, różowe cienkie getry, które zakłada pod swoje fioletowo - czarne kotuny, bez palców (inaczej bez nakrycia na palce u stóp). Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen w wersji Dawn of the Dance ma zielone krótkie włosy. Ma fioletową krótką sukienkę (która ma długi kołnierz) i czarny pasek z przypiętymi niby bransoletkami. Jako ozdoby ma też czarne krótkie rękawiczki i czarny naszyjnik (jakby obroża). Buty są złote na wysokim obcasie i oczywiście zielone rajstopy. Piżama party Clawdeen ma podartą biało-fioletową bluzkę, włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami. Ma czrno fioletowe spodnie i fioletowe buty. Nie ma kolczyków. Jej maseczka jest biało-fioletowa. Clawdeeen trzyma poduszkę w kształcie czaszki. Dodatki do lalki to oczywiście podstawka, czarna szczotka. I jeszcze mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka(jakby świeczki).Wszystko w zestawie z łużkiem. Galeria ubrań 02.jpg 114px-299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg|urodzinki ^^. 172px-22.jpg 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png 172px-Monster High.jpg 172px-Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG Clawdeen-Wolf-monster-high-25627551-300-337.png Images (93).jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481952-450-676.jpg Untitled157.JPG Ciekawostki *Jej pełne imię to Clawdeena Lucia Wolf. *Pisze w pamiętniku, że nie lubi Howleen(i jej zapachu), a Howleen Wolf ma ją w swoim przyjaciołach. Galeria Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg Dp62.PNG Images.jpg Monster-High-Image-monster-high-27295573-508-1026.jpg|:D Monster-High-monster-high-27091931-1056-574.jpg 010.jpg|wilkołaki :) 01111.jpg|Clawdeen :D 02.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 09.jpg 114px-299919 309767989040241 171343356216039 1553417 892081552 n.jpg 172px-22.jpg 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|plaża :P 172px-Messed up 2.jpg 172px-Monster High.jpg 172px-Monsterhigh ngasls.jpg 297696 10150308342267481 225525412480 8379831 748854769 n.jpg 324px-Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg 429px-3.jpg ClawdeenWolf.png Clawdeenksiazka.jpg Film.png Gloom-beach-movie.jpg Images (93).jpg MH MSN Clawdeen.jpg PMAT1-10435089enh-z6.jpg Untitled157.JPG Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481733-524-785.png Clawdeen-Wolf-monster-high-25627551-300-337.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481688-528-795.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481729-524-791.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481717-516-780.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481952-450-676.jpg Monster-High-Sweet-1600-monster-high-26909687-391-600.jpg Monster-High-Dead-Tired-monster-high-26263854-756-434.jpg 36275831746930790538226899073789.JPG 34567896545645546566656554664664873678a.JPG 2345678765qgggdddfffr.JPG Zwariowany piątek.JPG|Zwariowany piątek: Burza nad straszyceum Toralei-Stripe Meowlody i Purrsephone.gif Spectrad.jpg Zwariowany piątek.JPG HowleenWolf.png Kotek.JPG Lrka upss.png Draculena.jpg Hahahaa.png Spectra bardzo zla.png 8.png 1990088777.png 9.png Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Howleen Wolf Kategoria:Crescent